Turnaround
by Witch08
Summary: The Autobots have landed on Earth in search of the Allspark. But what they didn't know is that something has happened to their fellow Autobot comrade and said comrade has a secret. But in order to change back, risks must be taken. Movieverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

**Author's Note: Hey 'all! I'm so glad that I got many reviews on my other fanfic, but I changed the latest chapter on it a bit and would like y'all to reread it and review it to see if it's what y'all like. Please? Anyway, I'm a huge fan of Transformers. My favorite Autobot is Bumblebee. Bumblebee's my fave character period. Even on the Transformers cartoons. About a few days ago, I just had this idea hit me in the head and wondered what it would have been like in the Transformers 2007 movie if Bumblebee was somehow turned human with a secret at risk that the other Autobots already knew about. I'm also holding a pole. Please participate if you like.**

**Turnaround**

**Chapter 1**

"But where is Bumblebee?"

The question seemed innocent enough, but the gulp I took sent pain to my vocal cords. Even though I was in a new form, I still could not speak, and the question sent what humans call shivers through my body. I knew I had nothing to be afraid of, I was still doing my duty after all, but I was frightened of what my comrades would think if they knew that one of the three humans in front of them was the comrade they just asked about. At the moment I wasn't even quite human, even though I looked like one. I still had better hearing, better sight, and above all, a spark within me. Normally, a spark signature could be detected, but as I was a scout for the Autobots, so I could hide mine quite well. And at the moment I was glad I could. I was embarrassed and scared at what I had become, what the Decepticons somehow turned me into. And what's more, if they knew this was me, they would finally know my long-kept secret. I'm not sure if they already know it or not, but if it's the latter, I don't want them to find out.

The four Autobots looked down at us as though we could answer their question. Mikaela and Sam could, but I literally couldn't nor didn't want to.

Stuttering, Sam said, "Bumblebee? Was that the one that was attacked by – what did you call them – Decepticons a day ago?"

Growling dangerously, the dark mech said, "What?!"

I took a step back further and hoped that my small size would help me be invisible. That was not to happen.

"Ironhide, calm down. You are frightening one of the chil–"

Optimus Prime stopped talking in shock and looked down at me with the others following suit. I somehow knew that the four of them could feel a spark signature and it was coming from the blonde human female that Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes brought with them: me.

Quickly realizing my mistake, I hurried and tried to cover my spark signature once again even though the damage has been done.

Crouching down more to our level, Optimus Prime and the three other Autobots looked at me like they could not quite believe what their optics were showing them.

Shrinking into myself as much as possible while standing, I took another step back that placed me behind Sam and Mikaela.

Understanding what happened, Sam said, "Um, yeah, as I was saying, Decepticons attacked your friend and us, so as a result – uh –"

"What Sam is trying to say is that the Decepticons somehow turned your friend, Bumblebee, into a human, only not quite as far as we can tell," Mikaela finished.

Now that was out, I was literally shaking in fear. My eyes were averted to the ground and my spark was engulfed in both fright and fear.

**A/N: Do y'all want this to continue? Please review and be nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! I'm back! I'm so glad that some readers enjoy this! So here's a treat for you! I'll try to update sooner. I promise! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

**Chapter 2**

Looking down at me from all sides, my comrades looked as though they couldn't quite believe what their optics were showing them, although my spark signature they felt was more than enough to prove what the two humans said

Looking down at me from all sides, my comrades looked as though they couldn't quite believe what their optics were showing them, although my spark signature they felt was more than enough to prove what the two humans said.

The flashy, silver mech took a step towards me while I shook where I stood. I never wished more that I could disappear right then and there! "'Bee?" He smiled with kind optics. "Now what are you afraid of? Not us, surely?"

The Autobot medic snorted. "Honestly, Jazz, don't you think that she has every right to be afraid?"

_Wait a nanoclick, did Ratchet just say 'she'?_ I looked up at Ratchet with slightly disbelieving eyes.

"Yes, we knew all along, Bumblebee," answered my Commander. "We knew ever since we found you as a sparkling and never cared," Optimus continued with a smile.

So they knew all along. My spark felt like it just lost a tremendous weight. I looked up at them and smiled before frowning again. But, then what did they think about me being human?

As if reading my thoughts, Ironhide said, "That was not your fault, 'Bee. Those Pit-fragging 'Cons did this to ya, so ya have nothing to be ashamed of." With that, he reached down behind Sam and Mikaela and gently picked me. "Either way, you're still my charge and I'm not lettin' ya outta my sight again, youngling!" he growled softly.

There was that word again: youngling. I knew I was a youngling, not to mention the youngest and smallest, even thoughAI was small before now, but did they have to keep calling me that? I mentally shrugged off the thought and managed to look indignant. Besides that mishap, I've been doing just fine!

The others seemed to notice what the look meant in correlation to my thoughts and laughed, Ironhide's gruff laughter shaking me slightly. Down below, both Sam and Mikaela looked relieved to see that the others weren't shunning me, or anything else for that matter.

"Now, Sam, could you take us to the glasses?" Optimus Prime asked as soon as he recovered enough to speak.

"Uh…sure, Optimus. But could you put 'Bee down first? I think with her being that size, she might be more comfortable down here."

"Like I said befo', I'm not lettin' the youngling outta my sight," Ironhide insisted. "But tha' three of ya can ride in me." Once again, Bumblebee looked indignant.

Chuckling at her plight, Optimus, Jazz, and Ratchet transformed as the two human children and their own little youngling climbed inside the overprotective weapons specialist.

**A/N: That's chapter 2. What did you think? Be nice and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I swear, I have so many ideas and bunnies plagueing me that I don't know what to do. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

**Chapter 3**

I shifted from foot to foot as I anxiously looked around for the glasses that I knew were to be around here somewhere. I could hear Mikaela start searching through Sam's "personal" stuff before her telling him to be more specific. I was looking over by the bed and in the closet. Primus only knows where they could have gotten to.

"We must have those glasses."

_We know! Primus! The stress isn't helping one bit!_ Unfortunately, no one could hear my thoughts.

Soon enough, Sam's parents decided to intervene in our search. It seemed that Mikaela and I had the same idea.

While Ron and Judy Witwicky started "interrogating" their son, I could hear 'Hide faintly mumbling. Goodness knows what he was mumbling about, but if I had to guess, it had to do with his cannons. Then I noticed that Mikaela stepped out from behind her hiding place and I soon followed suit.

Sam introduced us as his friends and Mrs. Witwicky exclaiming we were both gorgeous. Huh, if only she knew what I really was.

Before I knew it, we had visitors. But we also found the glasses, thank Primus. I didn't know why, but I did not like these people who just barged in here. We were taken in separate vehicles away from Sam's parents.

"What do you know about aliens?"

He's joking, right? Tell me he is.

"What, like little green Martians or something?"

Sam, Mikaela, and the creepy man laughed.

"No, seriously, like the quiet one there that has the energy source of more than 100 rad."

Frag, he wasn't.

"It's just a myth–"

Before anyone could continue, all we could see was bright light before stopping. Then the top of the Earth vehicle was torn off.

"Taking the children was a bad move. Especially when one is actually one of our own."

"Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet my friend, Optimus Prime."

Great. Ironhide's never going to let me out of his sight again.

* * *


End file.
